This invention relates to a rotary type lawn mowing machine, and, more particularly, it is concerned with an implement for fixing a grass collecting case or bag onto a part of such lawn mowing machine.
In general, the lawn mowing machine is provided at the rear or lateral side of its main body with an outlet port for discharging dust of grass cut by the mowing machine, and the grass collecting bag or case is joined to the discharge port when a large ground area is to be mowed, while a lid or a cover is simply fitted onto the discharge port, when a narrow ground area is to be mowed, so that grass clippings are not discharged out of the port and scattered in all directions.
However, since the conventional lawn mowing machine is of such a construction that opening and closing of the lid must be done separately from attachment and detachment of the grass collecting bag or case, the handling of this part of the machine is somewhat troublesome. Also, since the grass collecting bag is simply hooked, at its mouth frame, on projections provided around the grass clipping discharge port so as to be readily fitted on and removed from the discharge port, it sometimes occurs that the grass collecting case gets off the discharge port when the steering handle is lowered on the pivot of the rear wheels of the lawn mowing machine at the time of its turning the direction, and the bottom of the bag thereby touches the ground surface.